


Animal Farm

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Cuddling, M/M, Sleeping Dean Winchester, Tired Dean Winchester, reading castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: All Dean wanted was a little sleep... attention from his angel boyfriend would be nice too.





	Animal Farm

A day without a hunt or a case, or even without Sam, was something like torture for Dean lately. Sure, he loved Castiel and, in his mind, there wasn't much better than hanging out with his boyfriend, but often Cas was busy with other things. So on a day like this one, Dean could only try to rest. Sam had borrowed the Impala, much to Dean's displeasure, and was working on something of his own and Castiel was captured by a book,  _ Animal Farm _ . He'd been reading all morning, straining his vibrant eyes under the dim light of a single lamp, all so that Dean could attempt to rest. 

Dean, Castiel and Sam had spent nearly two weeks taking out a nest of vampires settled deep into a large college campus. They had finally wrapped it up when they caught wind of another nest just two towns over. Sam and Castiel had been instant on taking just a single day to rest for themselves, but Dean kept moving. By the time Cas and Sam arrived to help gank a few vamps, Dean had sliced through nearly half of them.

Now it seemed as if his adrenaline high just wouldn't let him down. He was running on empty with twelve hours of sleep in the last three weeks. His eyes were achy and sunken in, their normal green shade a bit cloudy. His muscles felt sore and heavy even laying down. His head pounded, making even the tick of a clock seem like getting hit over the head with a bat. Castiel had insisted he not drink, positive it would only make him worse off, but Dean wasn’t sure what else to do. He thought maybe if he blacked out he could sleep a little, but both Sam and Cas protested that idea. 

“Cas?” Dean called.

He laid across the bed in just a pair of boxers, having stripped himself of all other clothes in an attempt to be more comfortable. The sheets were mangled and wrinkled, all tangled between his legs and not offering much help. There were eight pillows Dean’s bed, leaving none for Castiel should he choose not to sleep with Dean. It appeared as if Dean had been sick, though Cas was beginning to think something  _ was  _ very wrong.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked, not bothering to look up from his book and instead reclining further into his chair.

“I’m bored,” Dean sighed, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers were joined across his stomach while his ankles crossed, fidgeting as he tried to find something to distract himself for a while.

“You should sleep,” Castiel said. “You have not gotten the necessary amount.”

“Come here,” Dean said, gesturing for Castiel to come over with his hand.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but put his book down and stood up. Dean smirked, seeing his boyfriend borrowing his favorite green button up. Cas hadn’t bothered to button it, giving away how low his sweatpants hung on his hips. He would never stop loving to see Castiel dressed down, with his hair wily and features relaxed for once.

“Yes?” Castiel asked, standing at the side edge of Dean’s bed.

Dean swung his legs off and gently held Castiel by his hips, pulling him close. Dean leaned his head against Cas’s chest, taking in his scent and warmth. He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion in and trying to clear his mind. Castiel pulled away just before he could catch even a wink.

“I’m trying to read about the pigs on two feet, Dean,” Cas said. “You need to sleep.”

“That’s what I was doing,” Dean whined under his breath. 

He fell back into bed. He turned on his stomach, half of his face covered by a pillow. The room was cold and made his spine shiver, but the warm space he had carved out in the bed felt nice. Dean piled the remaining pillows on top of his body, enjoying the pressure on his skin and bones. The magnetic touch of sleep pulled at his mind, but his brain resisted, too stimulated to even dream  _ of dreaming _ . He let out a loud groan, exasperated with himself to no end.

“Castiel!” Dean bellowed, throwing the pillows off his body and the one under his head into the wall.

“Yes?”

Dean stood from his bed. His head spun and legs wobbled. He sauntered toward Cas and ripped the book from his hands, tossing it onto the table beside the chair. He climbed into Castiel’s lap, curling his legs up and snuggling his nose into his boyfriend’s neck. It was much warmer in the chair, more comfortable as well.

“I was reading,” Castiel complained, though he wrapped his arms around Dean without hesitation. 

Dean kissed Castiel’s lips fervently. “Tell me all about it, Angel.”

 

He settled his face back into Cas’s neck. He placed a few soft kisses, but closed his eyes. Castiel began doing what Dean had said, telling him all about Animal Farm. He explained the parts he understood and told of the parts that made no sense to him. Before long, Dean was asleep, completely content while Castiel returned to reading, Dean’s gentle snoring the only sound.


End file.
